The Home Coming
by 555814
Summary: a new path must be walked but not by the courier but by twilight how will this change her actions [time line will be told ether by request or in do time] PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY RUNS ON IT
1. list

hi this is 555814 I only own jack and shit and jack just left town

but this is the info on twilight more info will be added as needed if you

want more info please PM me or review to let me know I can't fix if I don't know

what's wrong thx FOR THOSE ABOUT TO ROCK I SALUTE YOU!

this is the list of Twilights perks and levels

laser commander

vigilant recycler

plasma spaz

miss fortune

adamantium skeleton

explorer

weapon handling

machine head- L2

power armor training

set lasers for fun-L2

fight the power!

implant GRX

lessons learned

marked

scourge of the east

IMPLANTS

monocyte breeder

endurance implant

luck implant

SKILL LEVELS

barter/75

energy weapons/100

explosives/19

guns/25

lockpick/100[bet you can't guess how she does it]

melee weapons/15

repair/100

science/100

sneak/45

speech/100

survival/100

unarmed/30

NEW HOMEMADE PERKS DESCRIPTION WILL BE SEEN AS THERE USED

heart of a bloody fable

remembering group 159

black rage

AND MORE

LOVE ME HATE ME I DON'T CARE AT LEST REVIEW SO I CAN SEE WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON


	2. updated chapter 2

On another scorching hot day in the Mojave wasteland at the big mountain research facility AKA the Big empty, an on one of the few remaining towers in the center of the ex mountain research facility, stood the sink and a top it balcony

Stood a black armored form of a creature both famous and infamous to the wastes.

This creature has stood up against the test of time, fighting Caesars legion, the elite troopers of the New California Republic and hordes of the most vile creatures that walk the wastes. From deathclaws to tunnelers they have all fallen by her. Her black armored form is a monument to the sins of humanity She has walked side by side of the courier and fought for a free vegas for peace and safety of it inhabits she has survived all of the challenges and obstacles that the mojave has thrown at her, thought some ghost refuse to simply die, she bares the scars and the memoirs of the horrors of the waste. During her time being at big mountain had given quests by the think tank she has seen some of the true horrors of what science can do. As her mind thought back to the event that gave her the armor that she uses to its full extent.

FLASHBACK twilight' POV

In the X-8 facility having to clear the mutated pets within the facility I had tried to move some of the ruble in one of the old passages the sounds of the ruble moving is like a crackling fire mixed with a deep rumble but after moving the rubble I continued thought the old structure. To think no one has been here since the collapse of the hallway the lab is large room the many consoles broken or destroyed but one is still workable there were side doors on both side all of them were closed about 6 on each side of the room. as I moved to get to the console I noticed the smell it is like the medical research facility that old and odd combination of disinfectant, death, dust and bad body odor. the many side doors are tempting to see where they go. So much knowledge wasted because of collapses,accidents or to other means by the time I made it to the console. I have seen three sets of skeletal remains of humans and without haste or fear I walked past them, to think before all of this I was terrified of such things **haha** I laugh at such an idea now. But as I made it to the machine a door to the right opens with a creaking noise to a dark room I grabbed my laser rifle off of my back with my magic I aimed with practised eased but nothing came out I moved slowly to the computer all the while covering the door incase something was in the room. from what's on the computer I have stumbled upon an ancient pre-war technology used on animals to turn them into war machines disgusted but Curious I walked into the opened door of the training simulators and the door behind slammed closed and locked itself. As I turned foreword as I sensed the all consuming darkness of machinery and the alteration devices the room smelled of old blood and disinfectant . Now before I could force the door open with my magic a loud noise behind me made me jump a white light was now on the light shined on a large round grey pedestal curious I step onto the pedestal in the center of the room then suddenly shackle clacked on to my legs and hoofs I could not move at all! As the machines surrounded me I thought " look where your Curiosity got you now shackled and chained in a small room on a dead world about to be turned into a machine in the big empty all because of your Curiosity dam".. there I started to scream the the pain came flooding in to me as my bones became as hard as steel the devices whirred and buzzed. The pain from the syringes was like that of a flamer roasting My flesh like wildfire. As my muscles grew stronger the sounds of the machines grew into a high pitched screech that would make even the sane lose their minds. As more machines approached me, a large dome shaped helmet quickly fastened itself to my head.

Now completely paralyzed, my mind was Assaulted visions that the strange dome helmet was sending me. These visions of mine were of other wars of American history. Now watching the gore filled battlefield before me I wondered if I was still in a simulation. Then distinctively out of nowhere Ulysses image came to my mind. "An old friend" I thought to myself. Ulysses was now speaking to me, "war never changes, people do... through the paths they walk."

no POV

as the pain grew worse a machine previously unseen approached her neck to implant a control chip into the base of the skull, but suddenly the sealed door was then blown open and in step the one and only Shepard [aka the courier] as he raised his gun with the speed and grace of a true gunslinger and shot the machine with his weathered 10mm he remembered how he learned of this mess.

FLASHBACK SHEPARD POV [POINT OF VIEW]

As I cleared the last of the course in the high school test the Think Tank came onthe speakers and Dr. Klein said "lobotomite you horse has entered the animal weapon wing of x8 and it may find something it should not se"...then he was interrupted by 8 "4$& %^*$ &%#^*&#^&($^""what it has entered the heavy shock trooper training center and has been sealed in if you want to save it you must hurry, but do not stop the machines only destroy the control chip or it shall be here for ever!" screamed Dr. Klein as I put the petal to the metal, I sprinted to the area that they direct me to as I got to the door I realized with a start, I would have to blow a single C4 charge should work I thought/hoped. And it did I moved in fast and used the V.A.T.S or [The **V**ault-Tec **A**ssisted** T**argeting **S**ystem,]

and shot the arm with the chip on it, then I got "comfy" to watch the machines finish what they have started and I began to silently curse my own stupidity for allowing her to go anywhere alone.

RETURN TO TWILIGHTS POV

The gunshots, and explosions were getting louder I thought as the visions were getting bloodier, the pain has slowly eased and my scream has long since died down leaving me in a painful and hoarse silence my throat but then the helmet began showing glowing brighter and louder when I opened my eyes I was being helped up by another pony it hair was as black as coal then it spoke in a deep brass male voice "wake up maggot we got commies to kill" the room we were in reminded me of the army barracks me and shepard saw in the divide the walls were a dark green the floors were wood the four windows were closed and looked from the looks of it locked but before I could see more the pony dragged me to a room marked armory the male pony yelled "get in your armor or else" he then pointed to a set of jet black power armor, and left [to describe the armor think Remnants power armor for a pony with the elite riot helmet]

as I tried to put it on I was surprised at how easy it was and on how light it was even a hole for my horn! after putting it on the cold and thought lighter then I guessed it was still pretty heavy I guessed the armor was made out of saturnite alloy. Then the male pony appeared in a same armor then he took me to another area and said ''you armament is a dual Gatling laser on each side of your neck the helmet will give you a crosshair and ammo count, but with the new mark 17A that won't be a problem anymore all you have to do is stop firing for sixteen seconds it back at full charge and you do not have to worry about overheat the backpack will take the heat and turn it into more ammo. the backpack itself is power by a zero point energy field manipulator '' he explained as said device was attached to my back. Then he said "also both are made of a new space age alloy it is nearly unbreakable which is also the reason it is so light'

"my ass" I thought.

as he continued to speak the armor systems appeared in between the eye holes and the hole for my horn. It speeds by at a rate I can't understand it finished quickly and he said

" it's booted up, lets get a feel for the guns the helmets will now connects to them where you look is where they will kill. the helmets will connect to your mind though your"

he stopped. Suddenly a new feeling entered my mind he started again

" it seems that you are a member of **program 159**. The telekinetic powers work then I shall include it in to you training". my mind wondered what did he mean telekinetic powers? Did he mean my magic? And what training will I get.

But before I could go deeper into my mind, Dr. Klein spoke "Are you ready for it?" the armored form turned and looked at the brain "yes" I said it is the time to go home back to ponyville, back to my friends, back to equestria, back to the boring life as a bookworm the local wiz pony

but will they accept the new me a cold hard survivor one that has killed many many time? I don't know but there is only one way to figure it out. "hmm I wonder how much has change probably not much" much later I would giggle at how wrong I was.. but at least my skills were useful

**remembering group 159 **

when using attack based magic do additional 25% damage to all targets with a decreased { "cooldown" } time by 15 percent also gain a 66% power increase when using non combat based magic.


	3. updated chapter 3

yo 555814 here to tell you that because of the lack of reviews one more poor creature has been killed off also john aka turdy 1 you are the best beta I could ask for thank you for the help. also I have a playlist on youtube thats goes with this its on my channale mrfuckuall101 on youtube its the_ playlist scottys music_ but it is not set up in the right order so start with the animal for this chapter and let it play through from there also this is currently the longest chapter **yet**

underline means in black rage

_**bold italics means music/ video to **__s_elect for the mood

two weeks later

in a distant valley lay the most feared nightmarish prison ever built, the entire valley was the prison. It held only the most dangerous individuals from all over the world. Foreign powers sent their most feared criminals to this prison and they payed good bits to keep them here.

With the most powerful spells made to stop all ideas of escape. The valley was one mile long and two miles deep and guarded by a full time garrison of 1000 ponies strong, but in the center laid the worst part of it all. A place so prudently called The Tower of Pain only the worst of the worst were here. They were constantly tortured to the brink of death then healed before it all started again,

a the black shape move silently across the dark cold courtyard as the sky opened up with a horrendous crack of thunder and rain came pouring down in a manner not unsimilar to a flood. this helped twilight get to the entries of the tower without a problem the guards at the enters hide from the rain in the security room next to the arch that made up the entrance of the tower

"ha this the supposed best guarded prison in the world i've seen better patrols patterns by the Fiends"!

I slipped by without an alarm being raised and made my way up the stairwell to the prison cell I wanted the guards where a light blue furred unicorn and a dark earthy earth pony. at the cell door I had magically tossed the blade luckily it hit its target it severed the neck of the unicorn guard. Blood gushed out of the body, stunned with terror the other guard stood still horrified of the brutal death of his partner. I swiftly took ahold of the head with my magic and used the head of the fallen guard and impaled the other guard in the face with the barbed horn of his fallen partners skull blood was flowing from the new hp;e on his head as I moved to get a look at my incarcerated fiends. but then suddenly a scream from fluttershy rang out that was the final straw. the angered monster broke through the final barrier and I lost what control I had and with a blood freezing roar the beast that lay within was free went into a black rage the world went red.

the 5 mares were being beaten by the unknown assailants but all came to a halt with the roar and in a flash of light and noise the wall was blown open and in came the large beast decked out in black armor.

for the last two weeks we have been captured. Since day one we have been tortured for a false charge of treason who could have thought that this would happen to us, since the return of "twilight" ponyville have gone down hill there were missing ponies, and unexplained deaths have rocked the town the missing have not been found, no signs of leaving or moving, just gone no trace. we tried to get "twilight" to search with us but she has not left her basement for longer than the necessary body functions even then just the bare minimum and when ask what she was doing she'll try to change the subject also she has become very careful to lock the cellar doors. but now none of that matters because of this charge of treason we are in the most feared prison in equestria. where no pony has ever escaped **alive**. as the days past the pain of torture is growing worse as they dive deeper into the more horrible ways of pain the tears run down my friends faces as there are whipped and beaten a scream from fluttershy startled me out of the misery and pain brought on by consent torture and lack of food and water. sto...[_**inserts demonic roar**_ click demon roar in my playlist for the one I selected.] in a flash of light and noise the wall was blown open and in came. A large beast decked out in pure black armor it had huge shoulder covers with a starting multiple metal hollow pipes in a small circle. the size of it was huge it must be bigger the big mac the beast was pony shaped but then preceded to kill all of the guards with a large knife or with a flash of red lasers that turned those hit into ashes,i'm not joking they turned into bucking _ ashes _!, and in its magical grip was a huge metal sword [blade of the west] it used to butcher the guards as the blood flow like rivers across the floor and the dead made wet smacking noise as they hit the floor it spoke in a deep threatening power filled voice.

"let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floooooooor" it

roar the last part in a deep dull roar let the other girls watched in horror of the carnage as blood fly the bodies hitting the floor the the sight and sound of death was all around them but in less than a minute all 20 of the guards were dead but then the other guards from down stairs are showing up then they started to magically throw sleeping gas bombs in the cell, but the pony did not move but slow I lost conscience but before I did I heard it spoke again in that deep evil power filled voice

it roared "you're fucking dead do you hear me"but before I could hear more the world turned black.

after killing all of the guards around my frends the hoof stomps from down below grew louder when close they began to throw sleeping gas up the steps in to the room but I was not worried my helmet prevented such weak attempts from hurting me but still feeling the effects of black rage I roared a challenge to them

"you're fucking dead do you hear me you're fucking dead." I turned on my pipboys music player as _**skyrim meets metal **_came on I smirked **Killing 'em Swiftly to this Song** my horn glowed in its own special fashion when engaged in combat, the spell ignited in a glorious fireball as it was hurled at the guards as many perished in seconds those that were not killed and and attacked me the fools with the blade of the west in my magical gripe I craved though A earth pony before turning a few pegasus in to ashes with my gating lasers. I tore apart the two unicorns with my magic the blood and limbs and organs flying all over the places covering the old walls in a new coat of paint as the tower caught fire

I moved to my friend and freed them. The wounds both new and old begin to bleed with each movement ,I can smell the infections settling in even though the helmet . As I gathered them into a group and used the beacon I got before I left Big MT the second time to come back. and in a flash they were gone I did not join them thought. I have much to do before tomorrow night It was the night they plan to execute the princess in a public execution that was being held to show that the changelings now controlled equestria.

With sadness I spread my new wings they were a sharp contrast from each other the one on the right was a deep ocean blue and the left one was a crimson red both were beautiful but were saddening sight for me as I use a small spell to lighten my armor I blew a new hole in the tower and jumped after falling two stories I spread my wings and took off flapped my wings a few time to gain height I flew silently through the night I slowly drifted into my thoughts as they turned inward the new alicorn thought back to what gave her wings

FLASHBACK

In big mountain research facility in the sink a flash of light startled the many [living] machines there stood a shape they all know "twilight" the machines yelled at the unexpected arrival of their master/ friend but something was not right there was a bleeding purple creature on her back!

I yelled at doc "my frend help him! "

with speed born from urgence spike was placed in the autodoc but in the end it was for not

" i'm sorry but it was too late for him " said Doc in a morbid tone

. A bright light shocked me there in the center was spike

"spike" I whispered in shock sadness he smiled at me in that childish way of his

"thank you of coming back, but do not despair I can have peace now that you are ok though this is good by take this gift as thank you for raising me" . his soul disappeared in white light but a pain entered my back as I fell to the floor in pain the AI's yelled and tried to call for help, muggy rushed to my side to help me. But suddenly and painfully two new wings sprouted through two unknown slots in my armor and revealed themselves to the world or at least the sink as I slowly stood up and gathered my breath the sink AI's were flooding me with

"are you ok"

"get over to me let me have a look at you" said doc but instead I had a gander at them they were polar opposites of either other also very long approximately 17 feet wingspan but still I have wings that means I'm now a alicorn! But spike is gone I'll never again see his smiling face, hear his excited voice, never see him grow up, all of it at the fault of one fucking changeling I'll kill her I'll ripe her limb from limb with my magic,I'll tear her organs out of her stomach and feed them to a deathclaw with them still attached to her. but I stop think about that its time to bury my number one assistant. with a white sheet delivered by the little server bots. I gently laid spike into the sheet then I transported me and him to the large pink gem mining area of big MT I laid him to rest in between four of the biggest ones there I used the blade of the rusted tractor for a grave marker I used my lasers to inscribe this

spike the dragon[ authors note does anyone know how old he is? yp me he was like 5 but would like to be accurate ]

born ? died- 8/14/2282 or ?/?/? {once again anyone know what is the equestrian time frame is ?]

you were the best assistent I could ever have.

you may be gone you shall never be forgotten but wherever you are may the gems be plentiful and your happiness never disturbed may peace be never be disturbed. Goodbye we shall meet once again one day until that day goodbye my friend.

as the tears came down my face the sound of footsteps alerted me to the arrival of someone I looked over my shoulder at the sound only to discover it was shepard his face was a sad and worried face he looked over the fresh grave and me he then nodded to the grave.

It was his form of respect but I could not take it I began to cry shepard moved over me me and crouched down and hugged my and held me as the dam finally broke all of it coming out for so long I have not cried for I learned quickly it did not solve anything but it helped to relieve the sadness of spikes death.

He did not ask a question only held my sobbing form. after a while he helped me back to the sink the AI's were silent as he helped me to lay on the bed and sat next to me he had only this to say " what do you need?" "no" I said. this is my journey, my** lonesome road** this is where i'll finally confront my past for once and for all, and this is my war to rage. he nodded and handed me his blade the blade of the west and gave me a long hard look and spoke

" don't lose your self to the rage or else I have to show and kick your ass" he smiled at the last part. I smiled back

this is it for this chapter also like I said these deaths can be avoided if you leave a review.

good night and rest in peace spike. also pm or other if you have questions also word


	4. updated Chapter 4

hi this is 555814 with a new chapter disclaimer I own jack and shit and jack just committed suicide [poor jack]. as of 6/7/13 i'm no longer in high school, to college or the job market who knows my road has only just opened now its time for me to travel it. also this story is completely review powered so review damn it also I try to keep with the cartoons timeline but some things don't match or otherwise do not make sense so if some one know of the entire equesta time frame please PM me so I'll know thanx

_song words/singing italic_

**CANTERLOT** 4 hours post last chapter, 3 rd person [or pony]

Many would consider canterlot the shining jewel of equestrian work and strength many who looked upon the city saw hope, but the dark rain clouds above showed the truth of the horror that was to unfold in this once happy and joyful city. In the dungeon Changeling Queen Chrysalis was enjoying a cup of hot tea after looking after her slaves. Each one in a pitiful state of injury , some wondering whatever happened to twilight and the elements of harmony , and others thinking that there is no hope, no salvation, that they shall never see the families again that they have failed the jobs and there rulers.

Ha to think nopony figured out who she was until it was too late it started at the royal wedding and it is going to be finished tonight where she finish off the princess and truly own equestria and all in it, her empire will have it slaves. she looked out of the window and smiled that horrible smile of hers

" itsss time"

she hissed little did she know the drums of war was beginning to beat and the fires there were creating were forging a true weapon of war and _that weapon would soon unleash a super storm of death and shocking revelations_ where on the horizon.

the center of the city lay the a massive gathering was happening the few uncontrolled ponies looked down with shame at what was to happen the other a mix of changing`s and their mindless victims were sounding a large stage with a hangponys noose the stage was surrounded with a dozen changeling guards and 10 controlled ex royal guards. the weather did not detour any from coming to see this event. the wind and dark clouds were not removed today no it was ordered that they were not removed to break the ponies even more as Queen Chrysalis and her personal honor guard of 30 changelings and behind them was former princess celestia who was being dragged in heavy iron chains that held her by her hoofs and throat a magical ring on her horn prevented her from using her magic and her wings were bound with weights that also served a dual purpose that will add weight and break her neck more effectively,

as she was brought up to the stage there was nary a sound from the large gathering as her neck was placed into the noose she silently prayed for her home as tears silently rolled down her face she prayed that some pony will save her little ponys from eternal slavery she also hoped her sister was all right befor all of this started she left for a two month long meeting with the griffins. As Queen Chrysalis stood forth to deliver her lies. the very heavens themselves seem to begin to weep. but unseen to all a black armored form moved silent up to the gathering from the direction of the main gate and unknown to all but the black armored form was a new player has entered this game.

**Queen Chrysalis POV**

ok now all I have to do is win over the last of the fighting ponies and equestria will be mine. as I stood forward the began my speech .thought Queen chrysalis

"do not think of this as a conquering, think of this as a forming a more unified world as a stronger kingdom, a stronger empire. but like all unions there must be sacrifices from all and the sacrifice of princess celestia is equeastas."

Her words were working their magic on the uncontrolled ponies soon she thought soon. As she took in breath for the next part of the speech

a sounds never before heard on this world but in another the song brought fear to all enemies to whom was now here. A deep and threatening voice spook...

**general pov**

_.now_

_I am now an instrument of violence I am a vessel of invincibility I cannot leave this undecided Stepping down to battle another day_

the noise was coming from the main gate many looked to see where it was coming from there stood a monster from hell itself the large red eyes on the giant pitch black armored form the smell of death seemed to roll off of the monster the large red eyes seem to glow in the darkness of the street. Queen Chrysalis roared to her subjects "kill it"

_Remember me for all time This determination is a vital part of me Surrender now or be counted With the endless masses that I will defeat_

many changelings charged it only to be slaughtered by red lights, many were turned into ashes others screamed in pain and large burn holes appeared throughout their flesh but it was the smell that was the worst of it all its smelled like burnt flesh and death as it continued walking forward at a slow pace. but like the song said all who stood in its way were crushed by its might.

_Come on bring it, don't sing it, better believe it_

_Broken down till your hope has died Beat down 'til victory's mine Stand up and show me some pride And now are you ready?_

a large numbers of guards and many more changelings began to charge some ordering there slaves to attack also. but then white lights flew streaking from nearby buildings began to rain down death the attacking force

_\I'm one with the warrior inside My dominance can't be denied Your entire world will turn Into a battlefield tonight_

_As I look upon you Through the warrior's eyes Now I can see the fear That will ensure my victory this time_

as large black metal scorpion like creatures crawled down the sides of the buildings and aided the black monster in slaughtering all that stood in their path to the stage.

_I can't be told to compromise this They'll never doubt the body lying at my feet A most _

_formidable reminder They will speak my name for eternity_

many started to flee from the massacre the uncontrolled ponies fleeing from the fighting ran to their homes with fear of what was to happen and controlled stood in the ways of their masters to protect them from the attacks some sacrificing them themselves to do it .

_I have no need of any guidance I am a weapon, powerful beyond belief Seen through the warrior's eyes I never need to question how to defeat you_

_Come on bring it, don't sing it, better believe it_

_Broken down 'til your hope has died Beat down till victory's mine Stand up and show me some pride And now are you ready?_

the armored form pulled a large sword off its back and flung it at the executioner who was moving to the lever to kill the princess the large black blade ending his life in a blink of an eye the blade cut the poor changeling bastard in half from head to tail the spray of blood splattered on all those close to him.

_I'm one with the warrior inside My dominance can't be denied Your entire world will turn Into a battlefield tonight_

_As I look upon you Through the warrior's eyes Now I can see the fear That will ensure my victory this time You can't hide now I am the warrior So decide now How they'll remember you_

_Do not hide now Act like a warrior Show your pride now Solidify your place in time_

_I'm one with the warrior inside My dominance can't be denied Your entire world will turn Into a _

then Queen Chrysalis ran forward ducking under red lasers to slam the lever with her right side that then drops the platform under princess celestia in an instant the princess dropped to what most would call certain death but in a blink of the eye the rope noose was severed and the princess survived albeit with a hurt rear from the hard land but otherwise unharmed.

_battlefield tonight_

_As I look upon you Through the warrior's eyes now I can see the fear That will ensure my victory this time_

_I'm the one with the warrior inside The evidence can't be denied The entire world will stare Into this battlefield tonight_

Queen Chrysalis screamed in anger at that but it was quickly silenced when she realised the sound of fighting has stop but not the music she look up in hope but it was quickly crushed by the carnage before her the blood soaked and body covered street. there were pony limbs all over the street blood still leaking from the missing limbs. There were only a few still moving forms with in the massacre area though she was sure that was not for much longer. That was what greeted her then she felt a cold metal hoof on her shoulder and she slowly looked behind her face was promptly greeted with a black amorde hoof to the face. she went flying into a nearby building and slammed her back into it with a scream of pain she slammed into the ground.

_As I stand before you With a warrior's heart Now I can feel the strength that will Ensure my victory this time_

there she laid for a second then a large thump in front of her made her open her eyes the stood the armored monster but there she also something else something that sent fear and worry though her body it had wings and a horn..

"can't be" she whispered in terror

the massive form laugh evilly at her down queen the laugh sent chills down her spine and fear ran rampant in her mind at what it`l do to her but a gasp behind it made it look over its shoulder as did she.

there stood pony she was sure she has dealt with by sending them all to prison rainbow dash eyes were wide with a mix of hater and slight fear her teeth grit in anger ,applejack eyes were wide with shock and horror at the killing field around them ,fluttershy was on the verge of fainting if it was not for the blood under her hoofs ,pinkie pie main was down but her eyes show sadness or maybe jealousy at the mass murder all around her, and rarity eyes wide in fear of the monster and at the fate the armor was not matched correctly in her opinion and at the fact the color black was out of season. the monster then spoke in a deep violent but almost feminine voice

" you all awoke faster than I expected should have upped the dosage."

rainbow dash spoke first and with an enraged voice " you drugged us?"

" but of course cannot operate if you were awake nor could have I transported you as easily if i did not but I hoped the pain killers would have kept you all under until I was finished here."

"operate what in tarnation do you mean" said applejack in part worry and anger at the fact this monster killed all these ponies even if they were channelings monsters.

"all of you were in a pitiful state when I got you out of the tower of pain I mean you alone applejack you would have lost you back legs if i did not operation you rainbow dash would have lost your right wing and front right leg below the knee and the other I leave that for another time such as after I kill this bitch"

the monster turned it attaching back to Chrysalis the terror was easily seen on her face

"noooo" screamed the five mares the monster's black blade came to it's masters call the monster looked down on Chrysalis.

Queen Chrysalis in fear screamed "what the hell are you"

All of them could feel that it was smiling under its helmet.

It laugh "what the hell am I, what the hell am I "

the monster looked down at her and said for all to here

" I have many titles and many names i'll tell you some of them

i'm the monster of big mountain, the dark hero of the mojave, the goddess of war, the devil of caesar's legion, there are more many more but this is the most important. I've walked side by side of courier six the master of death,

A angel directly from the geats heaven or a silver tongued demon straight out of hell in the form of a man the bringer of peace or damnation to his enemies. The divide could not kill us. zion valley could not break us, the Sierra Madre could not corrupt us, and big mountain could not control us". the monster roared the last part. all those who could here it felt fear at what the creature had said.

Queen Chrysalis in fear screamed"please don't kill me i'll do anything please I'll leave I

I'll I'll leave and promises never to return I'll I'll promise full military and civilian disaster support I'll I'll give anything " the tears rained down her face the terror. the monster did not seem to care as it raised it blade

"stoooop" ordered princess celestia

the monster spoke "why should I she tried to kill you and conquering equesta why does she deserve life."

princess celestia spoke " its the right thing to do and there is all ready to many dead as is."

the monster looked around then slowly placed the blade back on its back " I will obey "

It glared at the changeling and spoke" if you are lying i'll hunt you down my self to take your soul to hell." it slowly moved away.

princess celestia spoke "Thank you now who are you?"

the armored form raised it right hoof to its helmet and a strange shh noise was heard. the armored hoof did something to the back of the helmet and slowly removed it and the scarred dirty and worn face of Twilight Sparkle was show all eyes grew wide at the face there was a large deep nasty red gash across the right side of her face it started from the left ear and ended next to the right eye and another that started from the forehead to her nose and a final one the went the right eye to the left one Twilight gave a lopsided grin showing white teeth her hair was cut very short like a stallions and her face seemed old and tired but her eyes terrified them the most they were filled with a fire the burned with passion but at the same times seemed haunted she then spoke " I did not mean for you to see me like this but the only one I can blame is myself guess shepherd was right this time." she shook her head but In a blink of an eye she was in a bone crushing hug from her friends and princess celestia all of them were asking questions so fast all it was to her was this"what happen to your ,hair,eyes,life,where were you etc." she justs smiled "come all I tell you the story" but before she move more she yelled to the scorpions monsters "guard Queen Chrysalis and bring her with us the rest return back to base" the scorpions did as ordered . as they made their way to the castle none of the girls would leave her side but not a word was spoken because Twilight asked for silence to put in order her thoughts.

thats all for now


End file.
